Gloria
by Hazelthorn
Summary: We all know of the infamous Edward Cullen. Bu what of his past life. Did you know his best friend, named Gloria, loved him? Watch as Old Gloria and New Gloria start their lives, without each other. Read and Review.


**A/N- Each time I put down a line, thast means that I'm going from Old Gloria to New Gloria, vice versa. You should know which one is which.**

* * *

"I think now may be the best time to warn you that I am old. Very old. In fact, I have lived three centuries. Three! And yes, reporters from all around are going to be here any second, for my interview. I decided I should take my time and tell you some things about myself before we get started. First of all, just because I am old, does not, in any case, mean that I am stupid. Secondly, I cannot tell you everything about me and my dearest friend, so please don't bother. Thirdly, I want you to enjoy the story." I said to the Audience, "And the story was her final words. She died ending her story. Dear Old Grand-Mum." I looked down, not feeling too secure telling her life story, but, I wanted to die too, so I was going to tell them everything. For, she did tell me everything, even if she vowed not to. I was going to do it, tell it all. Everything........... "She has met her epilogue, and we must cherish the remains." I continued, being the only living relative to tell the story. You see, my mother died after giving birth to me, naming me Gloria, after my Grand-Mum. My father fled soon afterwards. So, I only had Grand-Mum, and now she was gone. I wished I could float away in the wind, like her ashes did fifteen days ago. I've been counting. You see, she knew about the existence of vampires. In fact, her best friend, Edward Anthony Mason, became one. How she found out, I do not know. But I know this; all I need to do is tell this story, and it will provoke a group called the Volturi, and they will come kill me. Then, and only then, I could see dear Grand-Mum again, and run through fields in Heaven. She'd like that. Her only other friend couldn't die. She was a lonley old lady, with only me as comfort from the cold, unforgiving winter that took her from me, leaving me unprotected. Now, God forbid, I was getting put up for adoption. Wait, scratch that. Was now adopted by a kindly(or so they say) man whose daughter got married and left, and whose wife left him a while ago. I think I'll like him. We have something in common. We are alone. We have no one to care for us. Or love us. So, sooner or later, we'll get each other. I get to meet him today, after I tell the story. I can't wait! It was then that I started the story.

"It all started when Grand-Mum was very young teenager. I can still remember her description, which made me feel like I was there......"

* * *

I was walking by my best friend, Edward Anthony Mason, but he wasn't only my best friend. I loved him, with my soul, heart, and all my essence and being. He was my favorite person to be around. You see, I was a disgrace to my family, because I refused to wear those ugly dresses, and dressed in men's clothes, so I could get an education. I had to pay for it, which meant I had no time for trivial things like frolicking through fields, though I would have loved to do so. The fields here were a lovely amber now, because of fall. Fall was my favorite time of year. It's not when everything's dead, or the rebirth, or just too hot. It was blissfully warm, yet cold, at the same time. And, when you love to paint, where we lived was a painters paradise. I, on weekends, sat with Edward on top of the biggest hill, catching every color on my canvas. He said it was like me grabbing the colors and just placing them on my paper. That's how I earned money, and I loved it. Most people don't get a chance to do what they love in these hard times. Edward always said I was lucky for that reason. I could also sing, which, if I wanted it to,would attract boys to come over, securing me a good marriage, a rich husband, a healthy home, but I didn't want that. I only wanted him, my sweet, dear friend.

Today. however, was different. Edward looked upset. "Why so glum, dear friend?" I asked, adding on, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He looked straight at me, and I could swear I saw fear in his eyes, but sadness on his face. "My parents have caught the Spanish Influenza." he muttered, so only I could hear. I gasped. Most people of out time died from that. And, the worst part was, it was contagious. So, my dear, sweet, lovely friend might die. I saw the image of him, in a hospital bed, dying, and me, the loyal friend, sitting right beside him, even if the doctors wouldn't let me. And I knew they wouldn't. They wouldn't want it to spread. Then, when he died, at the funeral, I would tell his grace and his spirit that I loved him, and always will. That I will never love another. I imagined myself, an old maid, sitting outside, on my front porch, in a rocking chair. When boys would ask me to marry them, I would turn them down, saying the I was a widow. "Oh! How terrible! Poor dear! If only I'd known that you could-" I stopped speaking right then and there. And I, shy, out-casted Gloria, did the unthinkable. I kissed him. Not on the cheek, because that was normal, but a real kiss, like the kind you see lovers doing. And he kissed back. Oh, I had to stop loving this boy soon, or heartbreak would hit me too fast. Tears started rolling down my cheeks at the mere image of his tombstone. Edward pulled away. "What's wrong, Gloria. We belong together. We both know it." he said, trying to soothe and calm me, but I wasn't that easy to calm. "But- If you die- I don't think I could-" I broke down crying again. He pulled me into a warm embrace. "Shhhh," he cooed at me, "Calm down. I won't die. Not with you here." And yet, he did.

* * *

I finished my video. You see, to get this out fast, I put it up on Youtube, in parts. I had just finished part one. I wondered what people would think of it. I looked at the Audience, my favorite camera. I had named it the Audience, because I wanted to be an actress someday, but I am kinda.......shy. That's how I'd describe myself. Grand-Mum used to say I reminded her or herself as a kid, only a but more independant, and no guy by my side. God, I wished I'd know her longer. She was a beautiful woman, in personality and looks, even with white hair and wrinkles. She was noramlly so quiet, so I never knew much about her, until the day she pulled me in to tell me her past. She said I had the right to know. I loved her so much, but, yet again, when I try to 'remember the good times!' as most people want me to do that, I realize I don't know much about her. It makes me curious.

The man, whose name was Bart, walked in, beckoning me out. Bart was my childcare-agent-thingy. I never knew much about him, either. Ha! Just another person I barely know. "You ready to meet him?" he asked, and I nodded. I loved his voice. Unlike other childcare-agent-thingies, who spoke with fake care on their lips, his care was true, for he to had lost his family as a young boy. Gosh, if he wasn't so much older than me, I'd think he was cute. I got up, I walked to the door, and we walked down the hallway. I stopped when I saw the guy adopting me. He had brown hair, and slight aftershave. He was in the bluest police uniform I had ever seen. He, according to the medal, was the sheriff. I looked at his actual face. His older, yet stil young, puppy-dog-like face. His big, brown eyes had been staring at the ground, but now lay glued on me. No words were even said. Bart even knew. He was perfect. "Hello," I said, "My name is Gloria." He looked up. "I know," he replied, "I'm Charlie. Charlie Swan." We laughed. "James Bond, much?" I asked. "Yeah," He kind of dragged out. Bart was the one to interrupt. "So," he said to me, "He seems fit for the role." I nod. "Well," Bart said, "That saves me a _ton _of paperwork. You cab, actually, take her and leave." Charlie stood up, and asked about my stuff. "Oh," Bart said, "She only has a camera and the clothes on her back." I nodded to assure Charlie that he was right. Charlie nodded, almost as if he was telling me to run back and get my camera. And I did. I had never felt happier.

* * *

I had never felt worse. My best friend, and love, was dying in the hospital as we speak. I, being, as Edwardwould say, way to much like a girly girl, and that I needed to toughen up. He would say that, if he wasn't inside the hospital room as we speak, dying........

And he was alone, with the exception of his mother and Doctor Carlisle.

If I wasn't so madly in love with Edward, I would've said that Carlisle was a man girls would _die for! _And they probably do! But, you never know. Suddenly, I hear screams, Edward's. I peek through the window provided, and guess what I see. There he was, Dr. Carlisle, biting my perfect Edward's neck. I quickly turned away, afraid of capture. As I ran, one thing crossed my mind. A word. The word _vampire._


End file.
